Life will go on
by Miss P
Summary: When Brennan wakes up from many years in a coma, things aren't what they used to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Life will go on**

_By Miss P_

_Summary: When Brennan wakes up from many years in a coma,  
things aren't what they used to be._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

OoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 1**

OoOoOoOoO

Booth sat by the hospital bed, clutching her pale hand in his. He still couldn't believe this could have happened. If he'd only protected her better… was it his fault that his partner was in a coma? The doctors said she probably wouldn't wake up again – ever. Booth refused to believe it. She had to wake up, how could he live with himself if she didn't?

Everything had happened so fast. A single bullet to her head had changed everything. Booth had held her in his arms, not caring about the shooter getting away. It was clear someone wanted the forensic anthropologist out of the game, and it seemed like the person had succeeded. Booth had been determined to catch whoever did this, but there was no trace of the person. It had been a week. There was no sign of life in Brennan. She was just lying there, as if she was sleeping…

"Booth?"

The voice made Booth turn his head tiredly. "Hey," he only managed a whisper. He gave the artist a weary smile.

"Is she still…"

Booth nodded.

"It's not your fault you know," Angela walked to stand next to Booth. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I just wish there was something I could have done, she shouldn't be lying here."

Angela nodded sadly. "I know." She sat down on the bed, taking her best friends free hand. "Sweetie? Can you hear me? Wake up now will you? We miss you… it's not the same without you, you know…" Angela looked at Booth for back up.

"Uh… yeah, you should listen to her," Booth gently squeezed Brennan's hand. Angela gave him a sad smile.

"Please Bones. Hey, I can stop calling you that if you just come back to us, okay?"

There was no answer, not that he had expected one.

"Hey you can have that gun too…see Bones; I'm willing to compromise here…"

No sign of life.

Booth became quiet.

The only sound that could be heard was the regular beeping from the machines.

Suddenly Booth got up on his feet. "I'm sorry I have to…" he didn't finish the sentence before he left the room. Angela stared after him. She sighed, looking down at Brennan.

"He loves you, you know that? He blames himself for what happened to you…" Angela brushed away a strand of auburn hair from Brennan's forehead. "He'll wait for you, but you have to promise me you'll come back. Booth needs you, I need you. Sweetie, wake up…" Angela's voice trailed off. She wiped away a tear. "Do it for him…"

For a brief moment, Angela could have sworn she saw something in her friends' face, some kind of life, a sign that she could hear her. Angela shook her head; maybe it was just wishful thinking…

OoOoOoOoO

**Four years later.**

OoOoOoOoO

"Angela?"

"Yeah," Angela looked up from her sketch pad, into Hodgins blue eyes. She smiled for a while before her face became serious again.

"It's Brennan," she said before the man could ask.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Angela shrugged. "I feel awful… it's like we all start to forget her, we hardly visit her anymore, it's like we have given up. And Booth, he's…" her voice trailed off. Hodgins sat down on a chair opposite the desk.

"We'll never forget Brennan, but our lives have to go on, even though we'll miss her every day."

"Very poetic," Angela muttered.

Hodgins smiled a bit.

"Hey baby, why don't you visit her today, you could need a break anyway."

Angela nodded. She was quiet a long time. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She shook her head. "Booth's getting married! I promised Brennan he'd wait for her, I let her down…"

Hodgins reached out to take her hand in his. "You couldn't have known. Besides four years is a long time, even Booth couldn't wait forever."

"Yeah," Angela mumbled. "Maybe it's better if she never wakes up…"

"Hey, don't say that."

Angela looked at Hodgins without saying anything. Suddenly she got up on her feet, headed for the door. The phone stopped her. With a sigh she walked back and picked up.

Angela's face went pale as a ghosts and her mouth opened in shock. "I'm on my way," she only managed a whisper. When she hung up, Hodgins stared at her with big eyes.

Suddenly Angela smiled uncertainly. "Brennan's awake."

OoOoOoOoO

_TBC_

_So what do you think? Want me to continue? Let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

OoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 2**

OoOoOoOoO

Angela didn't know what to say when she opened the door to Brennan's room. Four years had passed and so much had happened since the last time she spoke to her best friend. Would Brennan know how much she'd missed? Would she still be the same? A thousand of questions were running through the artists head as she pushed the door opened with trembling hands.

She stopped inside the room, just looking at the thin woman lying there.

"Ange?" the weak whisper from Brennan snapped Angela out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but smile. Of course she didn't mean what she'd said earlier; of course she wanted Brennan to come back. She was just afraid of how she would handle the news…

"Oh sweetie!" Angela ran up to the bed, carefully hugging her best friend. "I knew you'd come back to us, we missed you so much!"

A tiny smile appeared on Brennan's lips, she looked at Angela as she pulled away, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

It wasn't until then she noticed Hodgins standing by the door, smiling. "Hey," she whispered.

"Glad you're awake Brennan."

Brennan turned her gaze back to Angela. "Is it true?"

For a brief terrifying moment Angela thought Brennan had already heard about Booth, but then she realized it wasn't possible. She relaxed.

"What the doctors said..." Brennan clarified. "Four _years_?" the last words only came out as a trembling whisper.

Angela nodded. "I'm sorry sweetie…"

Brennan didn't know what to say. She had heard it from the doctors, but somehow hearing it from Angela made it so much real. She couldn't deny it anymore. Four years? What had she missed, would things still be the same? Tiredly, she looked around the room.

Angela noticed. She closed her eyes, just waiting for the question she didn't want to answer.

"Where's Booth?"

Damn. Angela sighed.

"Uhm… Booth is… he…uhm…"

"I'm right here," Angela was cut off. They all turned to the door as Booth entered. Angela noticed he looked a bit troubled, and she understood why.

"Hey Bones!"

Brennan smiled. "I thought you said you'd stop calling me that," she said.

Angela and Booth looked at each others, Booth looked shocked and Angela looked like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"Something wrong?" Brennan.

"Sweetie, you heard… everything?" Angela asked. Brennan nodded slowly.

"Ehm, Temperance…" Booth started. He walked up to the chair next to the bed, carefully sat down. "I can't believe you're back with the living," he tried to joke. Brennan didn't seem too amused. "Hey… how are you?"

"Like I've been asleep for four years."

Booth smiled. He carefully took Brennan's hand in his, just looking at her without saying anything. So much had happened since that awful day, and suddenly the whole world was turned upside down again. He was engaged, to get married, he had this lovely woman that he cared deeply about waiting at home, but seeing Brennan again brought back so many memories, awakened feelings he thought died a long time ago…

"What's that?"

Brennan's voice brought him back to reality. He was confused. What was what? Booth followed Brennan's gaze until his eyes landed at the ring on his finger. Booth's heart almost stopped beating in his chest as he realized she'd seen it. He should have taken it off…

But then again, why? He loved Katie didn't he? Why hide the fact that they're about to get married? Somehow that argument didn't seem good enough anymore, and Booth didn't regret anything more – he shouldn't have let Bones see it…

"Uh Bones… I… I met someone, her name is Katie…"

Brennan just stared at him.

"Bones?"

"You're married?"

"Engaged… listen, Bones… I understand if you…" he was cut off

"I want to be alone, I'm tired… you should go."

Booth couldn't come up with anything fitting to say, instead he let go of her hand and turned to leave.

"Hey I'm glad for you," Brennan forced herself to say.

Booth stopped and turned to look at her. "I'll see you later okay?" he gave her one of his charm smiles, then left.

Brennan felt her eyes fill with tears, but quickly blinked them away. Of course Booth didn't wait for her, how could she have been so stupid? Angela's words echoed in her head and she closed her eyes miserably.

"_He'll wait for yo__u…Wake up, do it for him…"_

"Sweetie?" Angela.

Brennan opened her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Bren, if I'd known I'd never told you he'd wait… I thought he would…" Angela's voice trailed off. "I wasn't even sure you actually heard me… it's my fault… I shouldn't have…" this time she was cut off.

"It's not your fault."

She was back after four years, but for Brennan it felt like an eternity. She felt disappointed, all the time she'd thought there was something good waiting for her, but as it turned out, she'd waken up to a world even lonelier than the one she'd fallen asleep in…

OoOoOoOoO

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 3**

_AN/ I don't know the medical stuff about coma patients. So maybe it's too soon to let her leave the hospital, but it works better with this story so… hope it's okay with you._

_Oh and thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews!  
Here's the next chapter! _

_OoOoOoOoO_

Almost two months had passed since that day at the hospital. After she'd started recover and was strong enough to use her muscles again Brennan had finally been allowed to go home, on one condition - that she'd rest. She'd been back to work the day after, not caring about what the doctors said. Brennan wanted to go back to her normal life as soon as she could. She hated the fact that she was so weak all the time, just walking across the lab made her legs tremble. She understood the medical reason to it all, but it didn't make her feel any better. All the physical strength she's built up over the years was gone and now she would have to start all over again, with everything…

To her surprise the Jeffersonian was almost just the same, she couldn't see anything that had changed, even her office was just the way she'd last seen it. It almost brought tears to her eyes to think about that no one had wanted to touch her things, no one had wanted to believe there was a huge chance she'd never wake up again…

The persons had changed though. Zach was a full grown forensic anthropologist and looked much more mature than she remembered him. He even had his own assistant, Nathalie, a blonde girl who looked like she was thirty, when she was only twenty two.

The working day was over long time ago, but Brennan didn't want to go home. Blankly she stared at her computer screen. Her thoughts drifted to Booth. She was sure he was avoiding her… and of course, why would he want to be around her now? He had a fiancée… someone that he loved… she didn't even get to work with him anymore. Apparently Booth had been given another partner during the years and Cullen had refused to switch back now when Brennan was back. Brennan hated to think about it, but it looked like Booth was a finished chapter in her life. She hadn't seen him in, what was it? More than two weeks? She missed him so much, missed working on a case, missed all those small moments they had…

She'd been asked to work with another Agent, but she'd said she wasn't ready for field work right now. Surely Ryan seemed like a nice guy, but right now she just wanted to stay in the lab.

Brennan felt her eyes water with tears. She shook her head sadly. She'd actually thought she'd have a chance, that she'd wake up and Booth would be waiting for her with opened arms. How could she have been so naïve? Maybe she'd always be lonely…

Everyone had someone now, Booth had Katie, Angela and Hodgins all of the sudden seemed to be way more than just colleagues, maybe even Zach and Nathalie was acting like they were in love, but Brennan had no one, and she had a feeling that wouldn't change, she wasn't even sure she wanted it to change… she'd rather be alone and hurt, than risk being left and get her heart broken even more…

_Broken skies, heartaches that flowers won't mend  
Say goodbye knowing that this is the end  
Tender dreams, shadows fall  
Love too sweet, to recall  
Dry your eyes, face the dawn  
Life will go on _

All day long thought that we still had a chance  
Letting go, this is the end of romance  
Broken hearts find your way  
Make it through just this day  
Face the world on your own  
Life will go on 

_Life__ will go on  
_

It didn't matter what she felt, she didn't need anyone, especially not Booth to survive. Brennan leaned her forehead in her hands, allowing the tears to fall. Angela had told her this could be the beginning of something new, that she should be happy she was alive, but Brennan wasn't sure she could see anything positive in it. She didn't see it as a beginning, for her it was the end. She'd have to give up her dreams of a happy future. She'd have to let go of everything she'd hoped for. She was alone…

"Sweetie?" Angela's voice forced her to look up. Angela was standing in the doorway, Hodgins behind her.

"Jack and I are having a thing at my place, you know, movies, snacks…people… you should come…" Angela said softly. "Zach and Nathalie will be there too, it will be fun."

Brennan shook her head.

"Please," Angela begged. "I can never have fun if I know that my best friend is sitting in her office a Friday night, alone… Sweetie? You can't be alone all the time."

"I don't know Ange…"

"Please!"

"Fine, I'm coming," Brennan surrendered. She wasn't sure she'd enjoy spending time with Angela and Hodgins, but she didn't want to say no.

_OoOoOoOoO__  
_

Brennan was curled up in Angela's sofa watching a silly movie when her phone made everyone jump. She mumbled an excuse and escaped to the kitchen.

"Brennan."

"Hello Dr. Brennan, I think I've found something and I need your help. I know it's a Friday night but could I just come by and show it to you? It shouldn't take long."

Brennan's head was trying to piece everything together. But everything was blank. Who was this guy? She had e strong feeling she should know.

Almost embarrassed to ask, she did. "Who is this?"

"Oh sorry, it's Andrew Ryan."

"I didn't recognise your voice," Brennan felt stupid. "I'm not at home; I'm with a friend but…"

"Hey it can wait, I just thought that if you didn't…" he was cut off.

"No, I'm kinda bored anyway," Brennan didn't want to tell Angela but she hated it there. Being the fifth weal wasn't on the top of her list right now. She was more than glad to have an excuse to get away. "Maybe we can meet someplace… what about the…" she cut herself off. What was she going to say, the Diner? There she and Booth used to go, Wong Fu's? No she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Felini?" Ryan filled in.

"I don't know what that means."

"It's one of my favourite Italian restaurants, meet me outside your place and I'll take you there!"

"Alright, thanks Ryan." Brennan hung up and went to tell Angela about her plans. When she entered the living room both Angela & Hodgins and Zach & Nathalie were snuggled up close together in the sofa. Seeing them made Brennan think of Booth, how she longed to be like that with him…

"Sweetie who was it?"

Angela's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "It was Ryan, he needs my help with a case, I have to go."

"Now! But Bren," Angela complained, getting up to face her friend. "I'll call him and tell him to…" Brennan cut her off. She had a feeling the words Angela was thinking off was nothing but nice. And she didn't want to hear it.

"I want to go."

"Why?"

Brennan sighed. "To be honest, I feel terrible right now; it's not your fault, but considering the circumstances I ehm…" her voice trailed off. But she didn't need to say it, Angela understood.

"You feel lonely and seeing us like this doesn't make it better, how could I bee so stupid!" Angela sighed. "I'm so sorry sweetie," she gave Brennan a hug. "Have fun with Ryan okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey he's hot, don't you think?!"

Brennan had to smile. "I haven't exactly thought of that, see you later Ange."

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC_

_The song is "Life will go on" by Chris Isaak. _


	4. Chapter 4

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 4**

_OoOoOoOoO_

Brennan was shocked to realize she was actually having quite a good time at Felini's. It was a small but cosy Italian restaurant with a bar in the middle. The windows were almost covered with green curtains and the booths were in light brown wood.

Ryan had turned out to be much nicer than she'd imagined him to be. And Angela was right; he was in fact very good looking. She'd only seen him in his business suit but tonight he was dressed in faded jeans and a white sweater. His hair seemed to be in a darker shade of brown than she'd remembered and his eyes were blue as the ocean. Brennan found herself staring at him. She'd never seen eyes like that.

"Dr Brennan…" Ryan smiled as Brennan was snapped back to reality. She looked at him questionably.

"Call me Temperance," she said, surprising herself with her sentence.

"Alright, Temperance." Ryan smiled kindly. "Thank you for your help, it was very nice to ehm…" he didn't know how to finish.

"I'm glad I could help."

"Great! Hey could you stop by my office tomorrow, I need those papers as soon as possible…"

Brennan felt herself nod. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. What if she'd run into Booth. She hadn't been in the FBI building since she was working with him, and that was a long time ago, even though it still felt like yesterday for her.

Ryan paid the bills, under protests from Brennan and when they left the restaurant it was raining lightly. They headed to Ryan's car, which was a blue jeep, similar to the one Booth was driving. Finally back at Brennan's place, Ryan accompanied her to her door.

"Thanks for the ride… and uh… the meal…" Brennan smiled a tiny smile.

Ryan nodded. "See you tomorrow Tempe!" he turned to leave but Brennan's voice stopped him.

"Tempe?"

Ryan smiled sheepishly then shrugged. "Much easier to say than Temperance, hope you don't mind."

Brennan shrugged too. "No I guess I don't."

_OoOoOoOoO_

It was still early when Brennan entered the FBI building. She hated to admit it, but she was nervous, and at the same time hopeful. She really wanted to see Booth again. Maybe she should stop by his office?

She didn't have to. Just as she was rounding a corner, he came walking. Both stopped and stared at each others.

It was Booth who broke the painful silence. "Bones! What brings you here?"

Brennan cleared her throat. "Ryan," she realized that had sounded very wrong. "I have some papers he need, for a case…"

Booth smiled and nodded. There was a long silence again. "Hey Bones, I'm sorry I haven't visited you or anything, it has been a lot going on and you uh… how're you doing? You okay?"

Brennan nodded a yes. "You?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"Yeah…"

"I should go, Ryan is probably waiting…"

"Sure. Bones… I'm sorry we can't work together, there's nothing I would want more… you know, as in old times, you and me…together, working I mean. I was… nice… I uh… I miss that…"

Brennan smiled sadly. If he only knew how much she missed it too. Not only the working part. She missed everything about this man, so much it hurt inside. But at the same time she really liked being with Ryan, he was nice, really really nice…

She looked at Booth. He seemed so sad it almost made her heart stop. She wondered what he was thinking. She swallowed hard. "I miss that too Booth, but I have to go now," with those words she hurried away as fast as her trembling legs could carry her.

Booth stood there staring. He was confused. He hadn't been able to stop thinking of her since he'd last seen her. There was nothing he wanted more than to turn back time and make everything right again. If he'd only done something to prevent her from being shot that day four years ago, they'd still be partners. Maybe even more…

But now he was about to get married to a woman he wasn't even sure he loved anymore, and Brennan was partnered up with Ryan. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Were they doing the thing he and Bones used to do? What if their partnership turned out to be more than platonic? What if she started to like Ryan, more than she liked him….

_OoOoOoOoO_

Brennan knocked at the door and walked inside.

"Tempe, how ya doing'?

Temperance smiled. "I just ran into Booth," she answered, as if it would explain everything. Ryan looked at her questioningly.

She sighed. "I'm fine," she lied.

"Good!" Ryan wasn't so sure about that, but he didn't want to force her into talking.

Brennan handed him the papers she was clutching. He studied them for a long time before putting them at the desk.

"I have changed my mind," Brennan suddenly said. "I want to work with you, in the field, if I'm still allowed; I just want everything to be back to normal…"

Ryan nodded. "Of course you're allowed. I'd love to work with you. But are you sure you're strong enough?"

"Yes," Brennan wasn't sure. But she didn't want Ryan to know.

"It still won't be the same Tempe, I'm not Agent Booth, I could never…" he was cut off.

"I know you're not," a small smile appeared on her lips as she continued talking. "You don't have to be Booth, I still want you," Brennan realized what she'd just said as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'm thinking about rephrasing that…" she mumbled, smiling uncomfortably.

Ryan looked amused but didn't say anything.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._


	5. Chapter 5

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 5**

_OoOoOoOoO_

A week had passed since she'd met Booth at the FBI building. A week filled with working time and a complicated case together with Ryan. Brennan had always been the kind of person to bury herself in work, and this time wasn't an exception. She didn't want to think of Booth, and working was the only way to keep her mind busy.

What worried her was that she was feeling more and more tired. She hadn't told anyone about her condition, Angela would be worried sick, Hodgins would take her side, Zach and Nathalie would say they could handle everything and she could go home and rest. Cam wouldn't care that much, but maybe enough to send her home and keep her from working, she was the boss after all, so Cam couldn't find out, no one could, Brennan refused to let anyone or anything keep her from this case.

Her plan failed completely exact three days later. She was walking up the stairs to the platform with Ryan by her side when it happened. She felt her legs get weak and tremble like they'd done ever since she'd gotten out of the hospital. But this time her head was spinning and she felt nauseous. She tried to ignore it though, telling herself it would pass. She was just tired. But the thing was, she wasn't only tired. Her body had had enough, she was exhausted.

Brennan managed to take the last step of the stairs before she felt her legs give way under her. Her head was spinning badly now as she felt the floor getting closer in every second.

Just before she hit the floor she felt two arms catch her, carefully placing her down. The voices sounded far away and the whole room was spinning, faster and faster…

"Oh my god!" Angela's scream made it into Brennan's head. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Brennan?" she felt someone take her hand, she guessed it was Angela. Another person was there too, holding her. Brennan felt her upper body lean against someone. Who? She was confused.

"What happened?" Angela's voice was full of fear.

"She just collapsed, I have no idea."

She remembered it now. Ryan! It was Ryan; she was practically lying in his lap. If she hadn't felt so sick, she would have died of embarrassment, but right now she could only think of the spinning.

"Booth…" Brennan mumbled. "I need… Booth…"

"Aw sweetie…"

The rest of the squints had gathered in a circle, watching with worried eyes.

"We should take her to her office," Angela suggested. Ryan nodded, carefully placing Brennan in his arms before getting to his feet.

"I'll get her some water," Nathalie offered. Angela gave her an appreciating look before following Ryan to Brennan's office.

_OoOoOoOoO_

"Tempe? How ya feeling?" Ryan spoke softly from his place at the floor in front of the sofa.

"Tempe? Wow I thought only Russ was allowed to call her that," Angela stated with a small smile.

No one seemed to notice her.

"Everything's spinning…" Brennan mumbled. She tried to sit up but immediately felt sick.

"Dr Brennan, I brought you some water, you should try to drink a little," Nathalie walked up to the sofa and knelt next to Ryan who carefully helped Brennan to a half sitting position. Nathalie gave her the glass of water. Brennan's hand trembled so badly she could hardly hold the glass without spilling.

"Do you need anything else Dr. Brennan?" Nathalie.

Brennan shook her head weakly and Nathalie stood up, backing towards the door there she stopped and watched from distance.

"How's she doing?" Nathalie felt a hand at the small of her back. She turned to see Zach, he had an anxious look on his face. Nathalie smiled. "I think she'll be okay," she said. There was a long silence before Nathalie spoke. "She's been working way too hard since she got back from the hospital. She should take some weeks off, rest… I wish I could tell her that, but gosh, would she listen to me? No, she would just shrug my words off and continue to work until she collapsed… which I'm afraid happened now… maybe I should have said something after all, maybe I could tell Cam and she'll tell Dr. Brennan…" Nathalie stopped babbling and looked up at Zach. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I talk so much when I get nervous…" Nathalie smiled sheepishly.

"Hey what's going on here?" A male voice made both Zach and Nathalie jump; they spun around and stood face to face with Booth. Without saying anything to the now awkward situation, they stepped aside and let Booth enter the office.

The first thing Booth laid eyes on was Brennan lying on the sofa with Ryan on the floor next to her. Booth didn't realize the rest of the squints were standing by the door staring at him. He stood frozen, watching Ryan as he brushed a strand of hair out of Brennan's face.

Suddenly something snapped and Booth turned and stormed out of there angrily. Angela ran after and everyone else just stared, confusion written all over their faces.

"Booth where're you going?!" Angela yelled, forcing Booth to stop. She walked up to him.

"Brennan has been asking for you, and when you get there you just storm off without letting her know?"

Booth seemed surprised for a moment, but then he got mad again. "She seems to be doing fine; with her new knight in shining armour, now why would she need me?"

Angela sighed annoyed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"With me? Nothing is wrong with me okay?" Booth almost yelled now.

"You're jealous!" Angela stated. "You have no damn reason to be jealous; you're engaged for heavens sake! You made the choice, you let her go, and now you expect her to be alone for the rest of her life? You know what, I'm glad she has Ryan now, 'cause you're never there anymore. We're used to be without you Booth, so don't come here and think you have _any _right to be mad at her," Angela couldn't explain it, but she was furious. Booth looked shocked but she didn't care. "You've hurt her enough, you abandoned her when she needed you the most, and you said you'd never leave. We don't need any more of your lies Booth. And don't you dare to get between Brennan and Ryan, I won't let you! Now get out of here, go!"

Booth couldn't bring himself to say anything after Angela's outburst. He was totally lost for words. Everything she'd said felt too real. It was true. But he'd never wanted to hurt Brennan… he'd never been prepared for this, the pain was too much. Booth felt his eyes water with tears. He wanted to turn and run out of there, but he couldn't move.

Angela was still standing there, staring at him. Hodgins, Zach, Nathalie and even Cam had gathered to watch the scene. It was only Brennan and Ryan who was oblivious to the scene outside the office.

Booth had never felt more humiliated before. All of them were just standing there, staring as if he was some caged animal. Tears were silently running down his cheeks now.

He'd wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he just turned and walked away.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 6**

_OoOoOoOoO_

She was still dizzy when she forced herself to a sitting position on the sofa. Ryan looked at her and the smile he gave her made her feel all warm inside. She was glad she had such a caring partner. Of course he wasn't Booth but she liked him, more than she'd thought she would.

"How ya feelin' Tempe?"

She managed a weak smile. "Better, just tired that's all," she lied.

"You've been pushing yourself way too hard lately. I know you don't want to hear it but you're not strong enough to do the things you do, not yet…"

"I'm fine," Brennan snapped.

"No Tempe, you're not," Ryan said softly but in a voice that made it clear he was serious. "Hey, you'll be okay, just give it some time."

Brennan was just about to talk when Angela popped her head into the room. The look on her face said something was wrong.

"What's…" Brennan's voice trailed off. She watched her best friend as she made it to the sofa. She sat down next to Ryan, who leaned back to give the girls some space to talk.

Angela thought it would be wrong to lie. By the look on Brennan's face she knew something was up and Angela just let the words flow out of her mouth. She didn't stop until both Brennan and Ryan knew exactly what had happened outside of the office. Brennan just stared at her for a while, not knowing what to say.

Everything was quiet. It was Ryan who broke the awkward silence first. "Hey I should give you girls some space to talk, gotta head back to the office anyway, I'll se ya later okay Tempe?"

Brennan nodded and smiled a weak smile. When her partner had left, she turned her attention back to Angela.

"I'm sorry I might have overreacted, but that man has no, and I mean _no _right to come here and…" she was cut off.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him Ange…"

"Why?" Angela was still upset.

"Because he… I uhm… never mind."

Angela stared at her best friends, hoping she'd continue and explain. She didn't but Angela didn't want to give up. She sighed. "I know you love Booth… sweetie… but he… hey what about Ryan? He sure seems to like you!"

Brennan smiled, shaking her head. "Who said anything about me loving Booth? That is not true, and Ryan is just my partner, so stop it!"

Angela smirked. "Yeah, if you say so," it was clear she didn't believe a world of what Brennan was saying, but she didn't think it was the right time to discuss it further. "Now I'm driving you home, and I don't want to see you back here for at least a week, you need to REST!"

Brennan immediately began to complain but she was cut off. "Stop! I don't want to hear it, okay? I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed Bren, because that's what you're doing."

"But I can't stay away from work a week, what about the case?"

"I'm sure Ryan wouldn't mind bringing some paperwork over to your place and Zach can handle it here," Angela said. "_We've made it without you here for four years, another week wouldn't hurt," _she added to herself. It was the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

Brennan wanted to refuse, but she couldn't deny the fact that Angela was right. She knew she had been pushing herself to hard; she just tried to ignore the signs. Now she couldn't. She was exhausted, so tired she gave in and let Angela drive her home just as she'd said. Maybe if she did rest now, she'd be able to go back to work faster…

She just couldn't stand the thought of being away from her job for too long. Right now it was all she had. The only thing in her life that hadn't changed and Brennan would do anything to keep it that way.

What she didn't know was that her life was about to take another turn real soon…

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._


	7. Chapter 7

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 7**

_OoOoOoOoO_

Booth didn't hear a world of what Katie was saying. She was sitting opposite of him at the table, babbling non stop about their future together. They had just finished a wonderful dinner and the candles were still burning, making the room glow romantically.

He knew he should pay attention to his fiancé, but all he could think of was Brennan. What was she doing now? Was she okay? Maybe Ryan was there with her…

Booth had never felt more humiliated in his life as he did when Angela yelled at him. But the truth was, she was right. He shouldn't be jealous, he had no damn right to be jealous at Ryan and Bones, he was about to get married for heavens sake! He had avoided her, trying to save his relationship with Katie. He never meant to hurt Brennan but he also knew that if he didn't stay away he'd fall back in love with her. Yes that was the truth Booth hadn't told anyone. He had loved Brennan for so long, but always kept their relation professional. When she was shot all those years ago, he had been devastated. But as the years went on and he met Katie, he thought it was time to move on. And so he did. The chances for Brennan to ever wake up again were very slim and Booth had lost all hope. But the feelings never went away though, they had always been there hiding under the surface and now when she was back, so were his feelings.

"Honey, are you even listening?" Katie's voice brought Booth back to reality.

"Uh huh, yeah…" he mumbled, somewhat distracted.

"Something wrong?"

Booth shook his head no. Everything was wrong, but how would he be able to tell her that? It was impossible.

"You sure? You look tired, you want me to…" she was cut off.

"Yes I'm kind of tired, been a long day, a tough case… do you mind if I go to bed?"

"Of course not," Katie got up on her feet. Booth did the same. "Good night baby," she kissed him and he responded, shocked to realize he didn't feel anything anymore. Their kisses used to be so sweet, this time he felt like he was kissing his own hand. Booth pulled away, sighing miserably. What was he going to do?

"Goodnight," with those words he left her standing there and disappeared into the bedroom. Katie used to stay at his place most of the time, sometimes Booth had stayed at hers. They were planning on moving in together soon, but right now Booth wasn't sure he wanted too. He wasn't even sure he wanted to marry her. The thought made him sad, he liked her, sure he did, but he couldn't deny the fact that he didn't love her… he didn't love her at all…

_OoOoOoOoO_

Brennan hated the thought of being home all day, but at the same time she had to admit she needed the rest. She felt extremely tired just by walking around her apartment.

A whole day passed and Angela and Ryan had been there to keep her company. The night had passed surprisingly quick and another day was on. By now Brennan was bored out of her mind.

Just as she was about to sit down with a book, there was a knock on the door. She threw a quick glance at her watch, realizing it was around lunchtime. She opened the door with a smile on her lips. But as she saw him stand there, the smile was soon replaced by awkwardness. She cleared her throat, "Booth, uhm… come in."

He hesitated for a brief moment, and then did as she said. "Hi Bones," he smiled nervously. "How are you?"

"I guess I'm okay… tired that's all, how are you?"

"Good, listen Bones… I uhm," his voice trailed off. "Hey what happened, you know… with us?"

Brennan stared at him. What was she supposed to answer, what exactly did he mean? Suddenly feeling weak, she backed up to the sofa and sat, gesturing for Booth to join her. He did.

"Uh I heard Ange yelled at you huh?" Brennan asked, ignoring his earlier question.

"Yeah, I deserved it," Booth muttered. "But it made me realize something…"

"What?"

Booth just shrugged. He couldn't tell her. "I'm sorry Bones, it wasn't supposed to end up like this, if I only…"

Brennan had a feeling she knew where this was going. And she didn't like it.

"If you're going to say it's your fault I ended up in a coma, don't! There's no way you could have seen it coming. It all happened so fast…"

He nodded, looking extremely sad all of the sudden. "Hey," Brennan reached out and put her hand on his arm. Booth gave her a small smile, gently placing his hand on hers. They didn't say anything, they just sat like that. None of them wanted this moment to end. Because in some way it all felt like it used to…when everything was as it should be.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC_

_AN/ I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I hope you haven't forgotten this story…  
and I hope you'll like this chapter even though it's a bit short.  
I'll try to update sooner the next time! Promise!_


	8. Chapter 8

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 8**

_OoOoOoOoO_

Booth and Brennan had been sitting there for more than half an hour, both staring blankly at the TV. None of them wanted to break the moment, but still, the silence was staring to become a little too awkward.

Brennan glanced at Booth. He had taken his eyes off the TV too, but he was now staring at a folder thrown at the table.

"Booth?"

Booth turned his attention to her, a questioning look on his face.

"Do you think there's any chances left that we'll ever be working together again?" she suddenly asked. The question took Booth by surprise; he didn't know what to answer.

Finally he shook his head. "I don't think so, Cullen has given me this new partner, Eric… and well, you have Ryan…"

"Yeah…"

"So do you like it, working with him I mean?" Booth wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to that, but he had to ask.

"Yes… I do. Ryan is nice. We're kind of doing this thing, you know, like we used to do."

Her words felt like a punch in the face, but Booth did his best to not let any feelings shine through. He nodded, biting his lower lip just to have something to focus at. "Hey that's great, Bones!" he faked a smile and Brennan returned it, never seeing the sadness in it.

"What about…" Brennan paused, trying to remember the name. "…Eric?"

Booth shrugged, "He's okay I guess."

And with that they both became silent again. Both lost in their own train of thoughts.

He suddenly came to think of Cam, that day that she'd nearly died at the hospital, that day they'd broken up. Booth had said he couldn't have a personal relationship with someone he worked with because there would always be feelings that got in the way. That was the reason he had always hid his feeling for Brennan, but they weren't partners anymore now. They wouldn't be again…Booth smiled to himself as he realized what that could mean. But his smile faded just as quick. What about Katie? He still had Katie to think of…

_OoOoOoOoO_

It had become dark outside and Booth was no longer there to keep her company. Brennan had always thought she liked being by herself and was surprised to realized it was driving her crazy. She hated the silence, now more than she'd ever done. After Booth had left, the apartment felt too empty. All too empty…

_OoOoOoOoO_

Almost one and a half week had passed and Brennan was satisfied to realize she felt a lot stronger again. Now it was finally Monday and Angela's eyes followed her every move as she was back to work. Her friend had told her to start off easy and not stress too much, and she was sure she was going to keep her from doing so.

"Ange, you don't have to watch me like that, I can take care of myself," Brennan tried to sound irritated but the smile in the corner of her mouth said something different.

Angela just laughed. "If I don't you'll be working your ass off again."

Brennan rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything to protest. A sudden look at her watch made her realize it was time to go home. Brennan threw a glance at the artist. How was she going to explain this?

"What's up sweetie?"

Brennan shrugged. "Nothing, I just realized I should head home…"

Angela looked surprised. She looked at her watch. "Now?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you always stay about four hours more… you do realize it's only…"

Angela was cut off. "Yes Ange," Brennan sighed. "Hey I just do as you say, I'm taking it easy, now will you stop questioning me and let me go?"

Angela nodded, still confused. "Sure… see you tomorrow sweetie!"

Brennan smiled at her, then she turned and walked away.

Angela stared after her, shaking her head. "What are you up to girl?"

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._


	9. Chapter 9

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 9**

_OoOoOoOoO_

The diner looked just the same as it always had. It felt like it had been yesterday they'd been there discussing one of their cases. But it was years ago and Brennan hated to admit it, but she missed the times they used to have together so much it hurt. Sitting down at their favourite table with Booth once again brought back so many memories. She smiled to herself. When she saw Booth's curious look she realized she should say something.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but Booth was faster. "Is it the first time you're here since the… since…" he didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"How did you know?"

Booth just shrugged, giving her his famous charm smile.

Brennan threw a quick look through the window, and before turning her attention back to Booth she studied the entrance for a while. She couldn't explain it, and she had no logical reason to believe it, but the last couple of weeks she had started to feel like someone was watching her. Of course she had just shrugged it off, but the nagging thoughts in the back of her head and the feeling of uneasiness kept growing stronger.

Brennan once again ignored it.

"Nothing's changed in here, you'd think people change in four years, it's natural to…" she blurted out, just to have something to say, but she was cut off.

"That painting over there is new," Booth said and Brennan couldn't help but smile.

She looked at it for a while before turning her attention back to Booth.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Time passed by quickly and before they knew it, an hour had gone by. But none of them wanted to go back home. Being together like this, talking about their cases, arguing just like they used to felt so good. Of course no one would admit it to the other, but in their hearts they both knew this was what they wanted to do, every day of their lives. It didn't matter what they were talking about, they just needed to hear each others voices. In fact they didn't need to talk at all, just being together was enough.

All of the sudden Booth's cell phone started ringing. He gave it an irritated look but answered just because he knew he had to.

"Seeley where the hell are you?" a female voice yelled into his ear. Booth was confused. Why was she mad?

Brennan looked down at her lap, pretending to not hear. She knew it was only meant for Booth but this woman was talking so loud Brennan was sure the whole diner could hear her.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

"Well you tell me! You were supposed to be here two hours ago!"

And then it hit him, the dinner with his fiancé. He had totally forgotten about it. It wasn't strange that she was mad. Booth felt bad about it, but at the same time annoyed.

"Katie can we take this dinner another time? I uh… I had to work on this case and…uh… in fact I'm eating right now, you know, with my partner… I'm sorry baby…"

"Are you with Eric?"

"Uh… yeah…" Booth lied, thinking it would calm her down. It didn't.

"I can't believe you forgot about us! What's going on with you Seeley? You've been acting strange all week, are you seeing someone else? God, we're getting married how can you do this to me I thought you loved me!"

Booth sighed. It wasn't the first time he had to listen to her outburst. Katie was a drama queen, he knew that, but this time she was somewhat right. Booth felt bad about lying, but he also knew this was a situation that couldn't be saved with the truth.

"I'm sorry I've just had a lot on my mind, I'll be home soon okay?" he knew he should say something more to calm her down. He should have told her he love her… but knowing Brennan was listening, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Truth was he wasn't even sure he would have said it if he had been there alone...

Booth hung up before she would start to yell again. He put his phone away and looked at Brennan. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, she's overeating… that's all…" he smiled sheepishly.

Brennan looked at him, suddenly feeling very awkward. "Why didn't you tell her you love her?"

Booth almost choked on his drink. "What?"

"I couldn't help overhearing her… and… isn't that what a man is supposed to do?"

Booth couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Brennan looked confused.

There was a silence. The smile faded from Booth face and he sighed. "I didn't tell her I love her because…" he paused, sighing some more. "Because I don't."

Now Brennan looked even more puzzled. "Why?"

"I don't know why Bones! What kind of question is that?" he did know why, but he couldn't tell her…

"Okay…."

"Yeah…"

"So?" Brennan had no idea of what to say. The situation had suddenly become very weird.

"So uh… maybe it's time to head back…" the look on his face told her he didn't really want to. She nodded her head yes, but she was sure Booth could read the exact same thing on her face…

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._


	10. Chapter 10

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter ****10**

_OoOoOoOoO_

Brennan tried to concentrate on the case, but every time Ryan asked her something she had to ask him to repeat the question. She didn't understand how Booth could affect her like this. No matter how much she tried she couldn't get him off her mind.

When Ryan's car stopped outside the Jeffersonian institute, she was relieved this day was over. Normally she wouldn't want a working day to end, but right now she had too much going through her head. She said goodbye to Ryan and headed for the parking lot.

When she'd reached her car she heard her name being called. Surprised she turned and saw Ryan's car following her. She stopped and smiled as she saw him getting out of the car.

"Tempe! I just wanted to ask you what you're doing tomorrow. Wanna have dinner with me at Felini?"

Brennan hesitated a few seconds before she answered. "Sure I got to eat anyway, is seven ok?"

Ryan smiled and nodded his head yes. "See you at seven then," he said. But instead of going back to his car he stepped closer.

_OoOoOoOoO_

In the meantime Booth left the Jeffersonian after leaving some important papers to Cam. He had his arm around Katie's shoulders and she was babbling about how much she appreciated being allowed to come along. Booth wasn't really listening though, but the girl was happily oblivious. It felt strange being back there. Booth couldn't recall one time he had actually gone to the Jeffersonian for reasons that did not involve Brennan. This was something new, and he had to admit he didn't like it at all. He felt disappointed about the fact that he hadn't run into Bones somewhere, but at the same time relieved because he had Katie there with him…

As they'd almost reached his car, Booth suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at a couple across the parking lot, and Katie finally realized his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Seeley?"

There was no answer. "Baby who are they?" this time her voice was a little sharper and Booth was brought back to reality.

"Uh… what?"

"Who are they and why are you staring at them?" Katie demanded.

Booth sighed, realizing there's no idea to lie. "That's Dr Brennan, my former partner, and eh… Ryan… her new partner…"

"Dr Brennan? As in… Bones?"

Booth nodded.

"She's the one who was shot and in a coma four years," Katie stated the obvious.

Another nod.

"And they're partners huh? Seems to be a little more than that don't you think?" Katie looked at Booth waiting for some kind of response, but he was quiet. "Seeley?"

Booth couldn't believe his eyes. Seeing Brennan and Ryan share a kiss felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and stepped on it. He wanted to turn and run away but his feet didn't obey. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to explode if he didn't get away from there. Booth knew he should do something, maybe say something, but all he could do was to stare. He could hear Katie say something but her voice sounded very far away.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally regained the ability to think clearly.

"Let's go," Booth took Katie's arm and almost dragged her with him, wanting to get to his car as fast a possible.

_OoOoOoOoO_

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to know how it would feel," Ryan answered honestly. He couldn't lie about the fact that he hadn't been curious. He liked Dr. Brennan, very much. He was quite sure she didn't feel anything more for him than friendship, but he just had to know what his feelings meant.

"We shouldn't kiss Ryan, we work together, and besides it didn't feel… right." Brennan was stunned, why had he done that? She hadn't been prepared at all.

Ryan smiled. "I totally agree."

"You do?" that was another surprise. Why had he kissed her if he hadn't meant anything with it? For a brief moment Brennan couldn't help but wish it had been Booth kissing her.

"Yes. But you're still up for dinner tomorrow huh?" Ryan said winking at her. Brennan smiled, nodding. Ryan was crazy, but she couldn't help but fall for his charm.

"Good, friends?" he asked. "And I promise, no more kissing."

"Sounds good to me," Brennan smiled. "Now get back to your car," she playfully shoved him away. Ryan laughed, doing as she wanted. "See ya tomorrow Tempe! And don't forget about dinner!"

Brennan stood there watching him get into his car and drive away. She smiled to herself, suddenly feeling very happy about having a partner like Ryan.

Oblivious of two eyes following her every move; she unlocked her car and jumped in. When she left the parking lot, a black car followed her.

_OoOoOoOoO__  
_

_**TBC.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 11**

_OoOoOoOoO_

"_I'm watching you." _The letters written on the hood of her car was the first thing she saw next morning. She'd been walking around in her own little dream world, but the red scribbling abruptly brought her back to reality.

Brennan stood there staring. A lot of questions were running through her head. Was it blood? It looked like it could be. And more importantly, who had written it and what did it mean?

She didn't want to admit it, but a strong feeling of awkwardness slowly crept over her. She tried to push those thoughts aside, just wanting to get to work as soon as possible.

_OoOoOoOoO_

"Oh my god sweetie, what's that on your car?"

"Just some text…" Brennan mumbled, not really wanting her friend to make a scene about it. It was probably just some kids that had wanted to scare her. She had hoped she would arrive before Angela, or the other way around, but instead they met at the parking lot.

"Yeah I can see that, but who wrote it? And what does it mean?"

Angela asked the exact same questions that had been running around in Brennan's head all morning. Brennan sighed, telling Angela the little she knew. "It's probably nothing, I'll just wash it off and then forget about it."

Angela shook her head. Brennan could see it in her face, she was upset.

She sighed. "I don't have time for this Ange, we'll talk more later," and with that she turned and left, Angela followed her making it clear she didn't want to let this pass so easily.

"I have a case; Ryan will be here in…" Brennan threw a quick look at her watch. "I'm late, he should be here already, have you seen him?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I should have seen him sweetie, he's not here." Angela watched her best friend noticing she looked worried. She frowned. "Something wrong?"

Brennan shook her head. "I don't know, I just had this strange feeling…"

Angela gave her a question look. "About what?"

"Ryan."

_OoOoOoOoO_

Booth hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. He had desperately tried to push the thoughts of Bones out of his mind. He'd done everything he could think of, taken a shower, worked on his case, sex with Katie, some more working, but even though his thoughts had been somewhere else for a little while, the picture of Brennan and Ryan kissing never completely went away.

Now he was on his way to the bureau, driving a little too fast for his own good.

He knew what he had to do, there was no way he and Brennan could have a future together. And even if she had been interested, the fact that he was engaged still remained. Maybe he didn't love Katie like he had from the beginning, but he still cared deeply about her. So even if he'd wanted to leave her for Brennan, how would he be able to hurt her like that? Maybe they could would it out. Booth decided to keep his feelings for Brennan away and keep their relationship simply platonic. It was Katie he needed to concentrate on, and his feelings for her.

_OoOoOoOoO_

When Booth walked into the FBI building, he immediately realized something was wrong.

He managed to find Eric. "What's going on?"

"Follow me." Eric walked to Cullen's office and when they stepped inside, a wooden box was standing in the middle of the room. Booth stared at it, confusion written all over his face.

"We found this outside this morning, it's addressed to either Agent Ryan or Agent Booth," Cullen was talking to a group of men.

Booth's eyes grew bigger. "I'm here, what's going on? What's in the box?"

Cullen and the other agents turned to face him. "You should take a look at this Booth, and knowing you, you're not gonna like it," Cullen handed him a bunch of printed photos. "The box is full of them."

There was a long silence as Booth started at the photos in his hands. When he finally looked up, his face was a mix of shock and anger. "Who sent this?" his voice was almost trembling as she spoke.

"We don't know. We haven't been able to reach agent Ryan, but…"

"I don't give a damn about Ryan," Booth yelled, making both Cullen and the agents jump. They all stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Does she know about this? Someone's got to tell her, this is… it's…" Booth threw the photos into the box, turning around trying to pull himself together. He was angry and upset, but most of all scared. It didn't matter if there was something going on between Ryan and Brennan, he still loved her. And if someone was trying to hurt her, he would do everything he could to keep her safe.

"Agent Booth?"

Silence.

"Booth," Cullen placed his hand on Booth's shoulder. Then he sighed, bringing a piece of paper from his pocket. Quietly he handed it to Booth, knowing he would have to see it, no matter how upset it would make him.

Without saying anything Booth read the four words scribbled there. The letters were in red...

"_Back off, she's mine."_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._


	12. Chapter 12

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 12**

_OoOoOoOoO_

"Who is this?" Brennan pressed the phone closer to her ear. She had a confused look on her face. The person on the line was quiet, but she could hear someone breathe.

"What the hell do you want?"

There was a laugh.

"Okay, I'm hanging up!" Brennan was getting mad.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice suddenly said. Brennan froze. There was something about that voice. She couldn't explain it, but she'd heard it before. She shivered.

"Tell your FBI friends to back off, there's nothing they can do this time, but then again, it wasn't four yeas ago either was it?"

For once Brennan was completely lost for words. She suddenly felt very scared. The letters written on her car came to her mind. Maybe it wasn't kids who had written it after all…

The person on the phone laughed.

"By the way you look good in green, oh and you better figure something to tell Angela, she looks worried."

For a few seconds Brennan was confused. Then it hit her. She looked down at her green blouse, and then she looked up and stared into her best friends concerned eyes, looking back at her from the doorway.

Brennan gasped, almost dropping the phone. She quickly hung up and got out of her chair, just wanting to get out of her office as fast as she could.

"He can see me, he's back Ange!"

_OoOoOoOoO_

Booth shoved his cell phone into his pocket, cursing loudly. He had been calling Brennan and she didn't answer. He knew he was probably worrying for no reason at all. Maybe she had just forgotten her phone somewhere or maybe she was working and didn't want to talk. Either way it was driving Booth crazy.

After seeing a whole box full with different photos of her, he didn't think is was anything wrong about being worried. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her again, and those pictures scared the hell out of him. In other words, he should worry, it was probably even good! Because if he knew her right, she would just shrug it off saying she could take care of herself.

Booth tried to analyse everything he had just learned. There were pictures of Brennan, lots of them, pictures of her in her apartment, in her car, in the lab. Booth shivered, feeling very uncomfortable. How could he have let this happen? He should have known someone had been watching them.

He hadn't, there were proof of that, the pictures taken at the two of them at the diner. There were even some from her time in the hospital. And then there were the ones Booth didn't want to look at twice, the ones with her and Ryan – kissing.

Booth wanted to scream out loud. He felt so torn. What was he supposed to do? It was obvious Brennan was being stalked, and all he really wanted to do was to drive straight to her and never leave her side until they'd figured out who it was. But on the other hand, he had just promised himself to concentrate on his relationship with his fiancé. And besides, maybe Brennan didn't even want him hanging around, not when she had Ryan…

Ryan could keep her safe, couldn't he? That led to another question, where the hell was he? No one at the bureau had seen him today. It wasn't like him to just disappear...

Booth took out his phone again and tried to call Brennan. She didn't answer this time either and he considered throwing the phone into the wall, but realized it wouldn't help at all. He sighed.

"You give me no choice do you?" He muttered to himself, dialling another number. There was no answer there either. "Oh come on! What is this?" Booth yelled out loud.

"Talking to yourself Booth?" Eric popped his head into the office.

"I'm trying to reach Bones," Booth explained and Eric nodded understandingly. He walked in and sat down. "Are you okay?"

Booth nodded, but both he and his partner knew it was a lie.

"I even tried Ryan's cell, nothing!"

"That's odd…"

_OoOoOoOoO_

"Dr. Brennan, this just arrived for you," Cam smiled and handed her an envelope. Brennan didn't return the smile, and her hands were shaking when she took it. Cam gave her a questioning look, but didn't ask.

Angela waited until the boss had left her office before turning back to Brennan who was opening the envelope.

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like what it says," she sighed, forcing herself to open the folded paper and read.

"_Do exactly as I say, and I may consider letting your FBI friend Ryan live. Don't tell anyone, meet me alone, I'll be back with more information."_

Brennan couldn't speak; the paper fell out of her hands. She heard Angela say something but her voice sounded very far away.

"Sweetie?"

"What did it say? Hello? Sweetie?"

Angela realized her friend was not going to speak. She picked up the paper and read the message.

"Oh god…"

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._


	13. Chapter 13

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 13**

_OoOoOoOoO_

After some persuasion Angela had gotten Brennan to spend the night at her place. There was no way she would let her best friend spend the night alone when some crazy killer was after her.

When she got out of the bathroom next morning, Brennan was already awake and dressed to go. She was standing by the window staring at the traffic below; the phone was pressed to her ear.

"Booth, I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Sure Bones, I'm listening."

"No I mean face to face."

"Oh uh now is not a good time Bones, I'm with Katie and we…" he was cut off.

"Please?"

How could he say no to that? Booth sighed. "Okay, we're at, uh Katie's place right now but what about…" Brennan could hear him say something to Katie. "I'll meet you at the lab, wait there."

"Uhm I'd rather meet you there if it's okay."

"What! Why?" Booth was shocked. Did she actually mean he was going to invite her to Katie's apartment? That was not even an option, that would be to uncomfortable. It just wouldn't work; he couldn't stand the thought of Bones and Katie in the same apartment. At least not when it involved him as well…

"Please I can't explain now, I just… please Booth?"

There was something in her voice that made it impossible for him to say no. She sounded scared, almost desperate. And before he knew it, he heard himself say:

"Okay."

"Thanks," Brennan wrote down the address and hung up. When she turned she saw Angela.

"I have to go."

"To Booth?"

Brennan nodded.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? What about the letter, _don't tell anyone_, he's gonna see you with Booth… what if he kidnaps him too, or kills him? You can't risk that Bren!"

Brennan sighed. "I have no choice, I can't do this alone, Booth will tell me what to do."

Angela was surprised she'd admitted that. She was sure she had never heard her friend admit she needed help, this was something new.

"I've already told _you_; does that mean you're in danger too?" Brennan asked worried.

Angela sighed, she hoped not. "No I don't think so."

Brennan nodded. "And besides I'm meeting him at his fiancés place."

Angela couldn't help but smile. "Wow, that could be interesting!"

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC_

_AN/ I'm sorry this was a bit short.  
But it was all I had time with, schoolwork's crazy right now! I can't believe it, it's soooo much to do!  
But I wanted to update anyway so, hope you liked it! _


	14. Chapter 14

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 14**

_OoOoOoOoO_

Booth didn't know where to look. He was talking to Bones, it was only natural to look at her, but what if Katie misinterpreted everything? Booth didn't handle this situation well, and he knew it. Luckily Brennan was to busy talking to notice the way he was shifting in his seat. And Katie seemed too interested in what Brennan was saying to even have time too look at him.

When he hadn't been able to reach her last night, he had gone to the Jeffersonian. He felt bad about the fact that he had told Katie he had to work, but he couldn't tell her the reason he missed dinner was because he was with Brennan…

He had known she was hiding something, but she'd refused to tell him anything and he hadn't pushed her into talking. Instead he had told her about the photos and the note that said _back off. _

Booth remembered the look on her face. She'd looked shocked and scared, and who could blame her? He couldn't even imagine how it must feel, to know that someone had been watching her every move, for so long…

"Booth, are you even listening? What's wrong with you?" Brennan's sudden question brought him back to reality. He smiled sheepishly, forcing himself to look at her.

"Sorry Bones, I was, uh… what did you say?"

Brennan sighed, rolling her eyes. Why on earth hadn't he been listening to her? Did she really have to repeat everything? She glanced at Katie, and when she realized she was looking back, Brennan quickly looked away, feeling even more uncomfortable than she already did. She hadn't thought about it then, but now when she was there, if felt all too strange being in the same room as Booth and his girl. She wondered what Booth was thinking. Did he think she was in the way? Katie was his fiancée after all. Brennan wanted to cry when she thought of it. They were getting married. What if he wouldn't want her around anymore? Brennan forced herself to look at him. She sighed.

"What part didn't you hear?"

"Uh the part when you were…" Booth tried to remember what she'd said. But realized he hadn't heard a word. "When you were… talking…" he admitted.

"Okay maybe it was a mistake coming here, you obviously feel threatened by me or you feel awkward having me and your fiancé in the same room, I can see the anthropological significance here but I didn't think you would actually…" she was cut off.

"Bones!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." Damn, and he had thought she hadn't noticed how much this situation bothered him. "What did you say?"

Brennan nodded, accepting the apology. "I said I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but I feel safer coming here since he doesn't know about this place… I can't risk him hearing what I'm gonna tell you… I should have told you yesterday, but I…" she was interrupted.

"Yesterday?" Katie asked, giving Booth a suspicious look. "I thought you had to work late."

Booth felt the panic rise inside of him. What was he going to say? He glanced at Brennan and when he realized she was about to talk he felt even more scared. What if she said he had been with her? And knowing Bones, Booth was sure that was exactly what she was planning. She wouldn't understand it would cause him a lot of trouble.

"We were uh… talking, on the phone, you know, I called her… to ask something," Booth stammered trying to prevent Brennan from talking, and hopefully she would get the point. "About the uh… case…" Booth smiled at her fiancé, praying she would believe him.

"You did?" Brennan was confused.

Booth started at her, trying to transport his thoughts into her brain. "Yeah, don't you remember that Bones?" he kept looking at her, silently begging her to help him.

Brennan frowned. Did he want her to lie?

She remained silent for a while. "Yes, he did call me," she finally said, hoping it was what Booth wanted to hear.

Katie stared at her, and then looked at Booth. She nodded and smiled uncertainly.

"Uh anyway," Brennan continued, trying to not stare at Booth as she talked to him. It was a lot harder than she wanted to admit. "He sent me a message, he's got Ryan, and I believe he's gonna get rid of you too if he sees us together…" if Booth hadn't been focusing on her before, he definitely was now. "I don't know what to do Booth, he wants me to meet him, alone, and if I won't he'll kill Ryan. I'm afraid it's a trap, I think he wants to kill me…"

Booth just stared. Katie gasped, staring as well.

"Wow," she breathed. "What are you going to do? Save your boyfriend, and risk getting killed yourself, or let him…" her voice trailed off.

Brennan didn't pay attention to her, but Booth had, and the word _boyfriend_, annoyed the hell out of him. They weren't a couple, they were _just_ partners, wasn't them?

"Why do you think he wants to kill you? Maybe he's just some crazy fan stalker and…" he tried.

"Don't you get it Booth?" Brennan almost yelled. Booth looked at her with big eyes.

"It's him, the graveyard killer… he's back to do what he failed to do four years ago. He's going to kill me."

With those words Booth suddenly understood the whole picture. Everything came clear and he felt ice-cold inside. He swallowed, trying to breathe normally.

"Jesus… Bones…" he whispered.

"Whoa what's going on, who's the graveyard killer?" Katie wanted to know. No one answered. Booth and Brennan just stared at each others, both thinking the same, both remembering that day so many years ago. The short moment that had stolen four years of her life. All the awkwardness was gone, and all they saw was each others. The fact that Katie was staring never occurred to them.

"It's gonna be okay, I won't let him hurt you this time," Booth got up and walked over to Brennan. She was glad he took the initiative and got up, walking straight into his open arms.

Katie watched them, but remained quiet.

"What am I going to do?" Brennan mumbled into Booth's neck.

He tightened his hold of her. "We'll figure something out, we'll get Ryan out of there, I promise." He prayed that was a promise he would be able to keep.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._


	15. Chapter 15

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 15**

_OoOoOoOoO_

Brennan stood in the doorway not really wanting to leave. But she knew she had to. Booth probably would want some alone-time with Katie.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Brennan had to smile. It was the fifth time he had asked that question. She nodded. "I think so… thanks Booth, I appreciate your help."

Booth didn't know what to say. Of course he would help her. Didn't she know that already? He smiled as he watched her.

"Promise me you'll be careful? I shouldn't have gotten you involved, but I didn't know… I didn't think I could do this alone," Brennan admitted.

Booth's smile grew bigger. He felt honoured she had turned to him for help. "You can always count on me Bones," he said softly. The moment the words had left his mouth he regretted them. Not that they weren't true, but Katie was listening, and who knew what she could be thinking.

Brennan was a bit taken aback by his words. She didn't answer and when she realized she was staring at him, she quickly looked away. She could feel her cheeks go red.

"I uh… I should go."

Booth nodded, but he didn't want her to go. "Call me if you need anything, okay Bones? You promise?"

"I promise."

Booth hated the fact that he had to stay with Katie. All he really wanted to do was to go with Brennan, wherever she went, and make sure she would be safe. He hated the fact that the minute she left the apartment, the Graveyard killer could be watching her, just waiting for the right time to strike…

_OoOoOoOoO_

"You kissed him? Oh my god, I knew it! I knew there's something going on between you two!"

Brennan was afraid the whole lab could hear her best friend as she shouted the words. She glared at her. Couldn't she be a little silent? Brennan sighed, if she'd just kept her big mouth shut, Angela would never have known. But as they'd been talking about the photos again, Brennan had accidentally mentioned the photos there she and Ryan had kissed.

Brennan watched her friend as she was staring back at her, eagerly waiting for a confession. But there wasn't going to be one, Angela was wrong. There was nothing going on.

Before Brennan continued talking she looked around the room, almost as if she was expecting someone to stand in a corner, looking at her. Ever since she'd gotten the creepy phone call and ever since she'd seen the pictures, she couldn't relax. She felt watched, all the time, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the feeling to leave…

She looked at Angela and suddenly realized she was waiting for her to say something.

"You're wrong, that kiss didn't mean anything, we both agreed that it didn't feel right, Ryan and I are just partners."

Angela smirked. "So you say sweetie, so you say."

"It's true!" Brennan defended herself.

"Really?"

"Yes…" Brennan was sure her friend still didn't believe her, and it really annoyed her. "I don't love Ryan, stop giving me that look!"

Angela laughed. "I never said anything about love," she smiled suddenly realizing Brennan was telling the truth. Maybe she didn't love Ryan, but there certainly was another FBI agent that occupied her heart.

"Oh…" Brennan suddenly felt stupid.

It was so obvious. Angela couldn't understand she hadn't realized it sooner. Or she had, she'd been sure for such a long time, but when Brennan started to be around Ryan all the time, she'd started to think she had fallen for him instead.

Now she knew better.

"I believe you!" she said, sure of the fact that Brennan thought the questioning was over. "But you love someone else, and we both know who."

Brennan looked confused. And Angela didn't stop there. "Come on sweetie just admit it, I won't tell anyone, please?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, it's so obvious sweetie, it has been for so long."

"No you're wrong."

"A'ha!" Angela yelled. "So you do know who I'm talking about!" she grinned as she saw her best friends' troubled look. She was not going to get out of this. "Just say it! it's easy, It's just three words – _I love Booth_."

"I don't!"

"Yes you do." Angela said stubbornly. Why on earth did the woman need to be so damn stubborn? Would it kill her to admit she had feelings?

Brennan sighed. "Okay..." she mumbled.

"Okay…what?" Was it possible? Did she just admit the one thing Angela never thought she would hear?

It was quiet a long time, and Angela thought Brennan wasn't going to continue. None of them were aware of a person standing in the doorway, impatiently waiting for the answer…

"You're right…" Brennan finally said. Angela's eyes grew wide, and a huge smile formed on her face.

"But don't tell anyone I said that."

Angela walked over to Brennan to give her a hug. That's when she saw him, frozen, and with a stunned look on his face. Angela's smile grew even bigger. "I won't."

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._

_AN/ I__'__m sorry if you thought it__'__s too OOC for Brennan to admit that she loves Booth__…__ but I really needed that to get the story going! You__'__ll understand in the next chapters!_

_And I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. Schoolwork as usual..._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! _

_Oh and if you have any suggestions to what Booth and Brennan could do to save Ryan,  
feel free to let me know! _


	16. Chapter 16

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 16**

_OoOoOoOoO_

If he was to follow his heart, he'd dump Katie right away. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore, he didn't love her, he'd even told Brennan he didn't love Katie, so what was keeping him from doing the right thing?

He'd heard her; he'd seen the smile on her face as she'd admitted that she loved him. Booth still couldn't believe it, that she'd let Angela know the truth. He hadn't even known that it _was_ the truth. Bones was in love with him, and well, he had to admit he was crazy about her too! Unfortunately she wasn't aware of that...

Booth knew he should be happy about finally realizing both his own and her feelings, but right now all he felt was confusion. What was he going to do? Keep his promise to his fiancé, or follow his heart?

Wasn't he the one who always told _her _to listen more to her heart, instead of her brain? Now he did the exact opposite himself.

Booth sighed, leaning back against the soft material of the sofa. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his perfectly chopped hair.

He had been so jealous of Ryan, he had thought Brennan had fallen for him, thought he had taken his place in her life. Now he realized how wrong he had been. They _were_ just partners, close partners. And suddenly that didn't bother him anymore; he was in fact glad that Brennan had such a nice and caring partner as Agent Ryan. Because that meant she was safe, he'd keep her safe. And most importantly, she was happy. And knowing that it was still him, who she thought about when she was relaxing after a touch case, made him feel all warm inside. It saddened him that they weren't allowed to work together anymore, but at the same time it opened up a whole new world of possibilities.

They weren't partners anymore, and they would never be again, that meant they could be so much more instead. They had once agreed that it wasn't good to have a personal relationship with one you worked with, and maybe that was true. But they didn't work together anymore...

Booth smiled as he realized what that meant. He knew what he had to do. He just couldn't turn this only chance at true happiness down. He had to do this, even though it would hurt both himself and someone he cared much about.

Booth picked up his phone and dialed the number...

_OoOoOoOoO_

They were sitting in her kitchen, staring at each other from the opposite sides of the table. Booth knew he had to say something, but what? He had no idea how to explain the change of his feelings, and most of all he didn't want to explain the reason for them. But Katie already knew that things weren't as they'd used to be; maybe she was even expecting this?

Katie didn't know how much more she could take, why wasn't he talking? Booth had been acting strange for a while now, and she had a feeling she was not going to like where this conversation was heading. Well, that was, if it started...

Maybe she should say something?

They both opened their mouths to talk at the same time, and couldn't help but smile at the fun of the situation.

It was Booth who continued. "Katie... there is no easy way to say this... I don't... uh...I..." his voice trailed off. How the hell would he be able to break up with her? It didn't matter that he didn't love her, he still cared and he didn't want to hurt her... Booth looked down at her hands and his eyes locked at her ring. Was he really doing the right thing? Maybe he was about to make a huge mistake? What if Katie was the one? What if these feelings he had for Bones were just temporary, what if they would pass or what if she didn't want him the way he was hoping for? A thousand of questions were circling in his head and had no idea of what to do.

"Seeley?" Booth was snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

Katie looked hurt.

"Are you trying to..." she paused to find the right words to use. "Are you trying to tell me you don't want to marry me?" her voice was trembling as she spoke and Booth could see her eyes watery from unshed tears. He swallowed, trying to figure out what to do. Before he had called her he had been so sure, now he wasn't...

"I uh... I don't know..." he said honestly.

Katie was confused. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know," Booth repeated. He knew he was sounding like an idiot, but he couldn't help it. He really didn't know...

"You have to! You can't do this to me, I thought you loved me! Don't you?"

Booth couldn't bring himself to answer that, even though he knew the answer this time.

Katie started to cry, interpreting Booth's silence as a no. "Do you want to break up with me?" she was yelling no. "Then do it! Just say it Seeley!"

"Katie... I..." he was cut off.

"It's because of her isn't it? It took me a long time to realize it, but I'm not_ that_ stupid. I've seen the way you look at her, but you're making a mistake, she already has a boyfriend, she doesn't like you, not like I do."

"Bones and Ryan are just partners..." Booth said in a low voice. Katie started at him. "And... yes she does" he added.

"What?" Katie yelled.

"She loves me..." Booth felt stupid saying it like that, but what choice did he have? Katie's eyes grew bigger. She was just about to talk when the apartment door flew open. Both Katie and Booth stared at the woman standing there. She had a deep cut in her forehead that was bleeding and her jacket was dirty and torn at a few places.

"Bones?" Booth whispered in shock. He slowly got up from the chair.

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but finally Brennan moved. Before Booth had time to react, he felt her arms around him.

"Booth I thought you were dead."

Booth put his arms around her holding her tight. "What? Why would you think that?"

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC_

_AN/ To you who think I'm talking about the gravedigger, I don't… it's actually graveyard killer, it's a person I made up, without even thinking about the gravedigger. If I'd thought of it I should have picked something different…__ but it's too late for that now! So Graveyard killer it is! It's supposed to be a man who finds his victims at the cemetery… and then kills them… yes, kind of creepy I know! _

__

If there's someone who didn't get the reference to the person who shot Brennan before she ended up in a coma, he and GK is the same person, and now he's back again…

_Hope that made sense! _

_Once again, thanks for the reviews everyone!_


	17. Chapter 17

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 17**

_OoOoOoOoO_

A thousand of questions and scenarios were running through his head, and he didn't like the outcome of any of them.

Why had she thought he was dead? And what happened to her? Slowly Booth pulled away so he could look at her.

"Bones, what happened?" he whispered, almost too afraid to ask. She didn't answer. Booth reached out to wipe some blood off her cheek. "God Bones you need to get this stitched, it looks bad," he babbled on, just to have something to say. "Bones, talk to me!" why wasn't she saying anything? "Baby?"

Brennan didn't talk, but Katie did. "Fine! Seeley, I don't need you to say it I'm not blind!" she yelled. "It's over! Get out of here, both of you, GO!"

Booth stared at her. "I'm so sorry Katie... I..." he was cut off.

"I don't need to hear it just go!"

Booth nodded sadly. He knew there was no idea to try to calm Katie down now. He turned to Brennan. "Come on Bones," he said softly, placing his hand at the small of her back. "Why did you think I was dead?"

_OoOoOoOoO_

Booth was sitting in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for Brennan to come back. He still hadn't gotten answers and he was both curious and scared at the same time.

He knew he had to talk to Katie another time, when she had calmed down, but at least she knew now what he had been trying to tell her. It was over now, and Booth felt both relieved and sad at the same time.

When Brennan came out of the hospital room, she looked a lot better. She even smiled at him. Booth got up on his feet. "Now you got to tell me, gosh you really scared me back there... what's going on?"

"I'll tell you, but right now I just want to get out of here."

"Sure Bones."

Back in the car, Brennan knew she had to talk. She sighed. "I feel really stupid... I guess I overreacted... but I..." her voice trailed off.

"You're not stupid."

Brennan smiled for a short while, and then her face turned serious again. "He called me... and... to make a long story short, he implied that I'd never get to see you again and I only had myself to blame for telling you about Ryan. I didn't believe him but then I called you and you didn't answer... I was... afraid that he was telling the truth so I decided to drive to you and when I got to my car, these horrible pictures of you..." she paused and sighed. "I really thought you were dead, the pictures were so realistic… the blood… I realize now they were fake but I didn't think of it at the moment..."

"Do you have them?" Booth cut in.

"No, I guess that's when he hit me. I didn't even know he was there but I remember hearing a voice and before I had time to focus on the person I felt a blow to my head and then everything went black. When I woke up I was alone in the garage and the pictures were gone. And... well, the rest you already know...he just wanted to scare me, does he think this is fun? I don't understand… why won't he just kill me if that's what he's planning, why this torture? I don't like this…" Brennan finished.

"Wow..." Booth was speechless and a long silence spread in the car.

"It really scared me, I thought I had lost you Booth," Brennan added in a low voice.

Booth smiled as he thought of the private conversation she'd had with Angela in her office the other day. "You'll never lose me," he whispered, reaching out to place a hand on her arm. "And we're going to catch this bastard once and for all, I promise you Bones. This is going to stop."

A few tears trailed down her cheeks and Brennan turned her head so Booth wouldn't see. But it was too late and she realized it as she felt Booth's hand run across her arms, to finally take her hand and squeeze it.

He suddenly realized this had affected her much more than she wanted him to know. And now when he knew what she really felt, it didn't surprise him. Knowing what she'd been through in her life, it wasn't strange that she was afraid to love again, and most of all, that she was terrified of loosing that person... which happed to be him...

Booth made a promise to himself, he would never let anything bad happen to her again, and he would never, ever, hurt her.

"Are you and Katie…" Brennan suddenly asked, but she was never allowed to finish her question.

"It's over, Katie and I… we're… it's over."

"Whoa Booth… I was just wondering if you two were having a fight," Brennan regretted asking. But once she had, she couldn't take it back. She sighed, feeling sorry for him, but she felt something more, was it hope?

"I'm sorry…what happened?"

"Well uh…" Booth didn't know what to say. Inside of him a little voice was screaming at him to tell her the truth, to tell her the real reason… but could he? What did he have to lose?

Booth suddenly realized he was still holding her hand. He threw a quick glance at her, letting his thumb do small circles on her skin.

"Because I…" he paused. "You know… uh…" another pause. "Truth is… Bones I'd rather be with…" he was silenced by Brennan's phone.

She answered and all she could hear was muffled screams and something that sounded like a fight, in the background. "Hello? Who is it?" Brennan pressed the phone closer to her ear. "Ryan?" all she heard was the dial tone...

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._


	18. Chapter 18

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 18**

_OoOoOoOoO_

It was an early morning at the Hoover building. Booth was sitting in his office, desperately trying to come up with a plan to get Ryan away from the Graveyard killer. Brennan had gotten a phone call with instructions, if she did as he said she would get the whereabouts once she was on her way. She was told to go alone, in exactly 26 hours. If she didn't, Ryan would die. But they had another problem, and the more Booth thought of it, the more serious it seemed to become. How would he be able to let Brennan go there alone, and probably get killed the moment she walked through the door? And why would they believe that once she got there Ryan would even be alive? Booth started to think this was a situation that wouldn't end up good, no matter what they did, and he didn't like it at all...

It suddenly struck him; they needed to go there earlier then the Graveyard killer had set up, they needed to take him by surprise to even have a chance to survive. If they played by the rules, either Ryan or Brennan would die, and it was one thing Booth was sure of – he would rather die himself than let that happen. It was a perfect plan; all he needed now was to know exactly where Ryan was...

Maybe he could...

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a blonde woman walked inside. Booth looked at her. Why did she look so familiar to him? He had no idea of who she was, but somehow he was sure he had seen her somewhere before.

"Can I help you?" he asked, still watching her, searching his memory for some clues.

"Maybe I can help you. I know some things about Craig, I believe you would refer to him as _the Graveyard Killer_," the woman said. There was something in her voice that Booth recognized as well. The way she spoke, her voice was soft and smooth, and Booth was sure he had heard her before.

"Okay... I uh... you got my attention there," Booth said. "Who are you?" he couldn't contain his curiosity anymore.

"My name is Roxanne Fields, I'm..." she was cut off.

"You got to be kidding me?" Booth stared at her, not knowing what to feel. He remembered her now. He had seen her before, but never face to face…"Roxy, right?" he asked, just wanting to confirm what he already knew.

The woman nodded, staring back at Booth with her blue eyes.

"I don't have anything to say to you, and I don't need your help," Booth said coldly. "You've already done enough damage to this case, if it hadn't been for you the Graveyard killer would have been put away a long time ago."

"I only did my job," Roxy defended herself. "Agent Booth, I know about the kidnapping of Agent Ryan, what I don't know is what you're planning to do."

"Yeah and it should stay that way," Booth muttered angrily. "I want you to go."

Roxy didn't.

Booth couldn't explain it, but all the anger he'd felt right after Brennan had been shot four years ago, and the frustration after realizing the shooter had disappeared off the radar, resurfaced. He had thought he had moved on, but the feelings were back, and now when they were so close to finally catching the bastard, Roxy was back to complicate everything again? He didn't have time for this! It was bad enough as it was, the last thing they needed was some prying reporter that knew too much for her own good. She had managed to scare the killer off once by putting him on the news. There was no way Booth was going to let her get in the way again.

"I know the location agent Ryan is being held, it is a warehouse outside of Bethesda. I give you the exact location if you get me something in return."

Booth was furious. How was it possible that this woman could know something that he hadn't been able to figure out himself? They had been waiting for the Graveyard killer to call and give them directions, while Roxy had known at all along?

"I don't want your help," Booth said stubbornly. But he knew there was no idea to deny it, he needed Roxy's help, and he needed it now.

"Alright then..." Roxy turned to leave but Booth stopped her.

He sighed. "What do you want?" he'd thought she would smile, but she just looked at him, her face serious. Booth was surprised she looked so angry, almost sad, and when he thought of it, he was sure she had looked exactly the same four years ago...

Booth kicked himself mentally for letting his mind wander. It didn't matter how she looked, it didn't matter what she'd been through and it didn't even matter if she was constantly sad, he didn't like this woman, and he never would.

"I want all the facts, I want a good story, and I want to go with you, if you don't agree to that, I'm afraid I'll have to keep this information to myself, so what's it going to be Agent Booth?"

If Booth had even considered feeling sorry for her, even if it was just one tiny second, he had changed his mind.

He sighed, knowing he would hate himself for what he was going to say, but he also knew he couldn't think of himself right now. It was Brennan that was important and he wanted to get this over with. He wanted Brennan to be safe, and he wanted another chance to tell her about his feelings for her...

"You gonna... you know... is this gonna be on the news?"

"Most likely, yes. I don't need to use you as a source I just want the information, and I want to get Craig's story. I'm going to be the first to get an interview with him; you have to understand the importance of this, in my point of view. This is what I do Agent Booth, I'm just doing my job."

Booth sighed. "Fine, you're onboard."

"Thank you."

Booth realized she looked a little happier now, but the serious look was back in no time. He shook his head, confused.

Just as he was about to talk, his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Booth it's me," Brennan's voice was like music to his ears. Without thinking he smiled as he listened to her.

"Bones, I have both good and bad news, the good news is that we know where Ryan is, and I have a plan, the bad news is that we have to take Roxy with us," Booth threw a quick glance at the blonde as he mentioned her name.

There was a silence and finally Brennan spoke. Her voice was confused. "Who the hell is Roxy?"

Booth ignored her question. "Listen Bones, we need to go _now_, are you at the Jeffersonian?" Booth was already on his way through the front door. He had a strong feeling they needed to get there as soon as possible. Ryan's life depended on it.

_OoOoOoO_

_TBC._

AN/ A little late I know, I'm sorry about that, and I hope you liked this chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 19**

_OoOoOoOoO_

"Booth are you sure this is going to work?" Brennan asked for the second time.

"I hope so Bones, I really do," he threw a quick look at Brennan before concentrating on the road again. He realized she actually looked nervous. "Hey it's going to be okay," he said softly, and without thinking he let one of his hands rest on Brennan's thigh. She stared at him stunned by this, but after a while she hesitatingly placed her hand over his. Booth felt all warm inside, the feeling of her warm skin against his felt so good. He wished they could sit like this forever, without having to think of anything else... He needed her... He needed to tell her... but how?

"Turn left here we're there soon," Roxy suddenly said.

The magic was broken the second she spoke. Booth mumbled something as an answer and turned left onto a small road that lead into the woods.

Brennan could feel the tension in the air. She realized Booth didn't like Roxy but she didn't understand why. As a reporter Roxy was obviously doing a great job, and Brennan guessed Booth was mad because she was getting in the way for the FBI. She was on Booth's side no matter what reason he had, but she didn't really dislike the other woman. She was in fact a little impressed by her. Roxy was only 29 years old and had a doctor's degree in journalism. She seemed very focused on what she was doing, and that was a quality Brennan liked.

As they'd been driving for almost twenty minutes an old abandoned warehouse appeared in front of them. Booth turned off the lights and stopped the car out of sight of the building.

"Okay," he started, turning to Brennan. "You stay behind me, okay? Are you ready?" he asked, trying to not sound too nervous. He couldn't stop wondering if they did the right thing. What if something would go wrong? He knew he couldn't live with himself if he let something happened to her again…

Brennan nodded. "I'm ready."

Booth nodded and turned to Roxy. "You stay in the car until it's safe, you got that?"

"No we had an agreement, I'm coming _with _you, I don't want to miss anything."

Brennan had to smile. She recognized that way of thinking all too well.

Booth just shook his head obviously irritated. Then he got out of the car followed by Brennan and Roxy.

_OoOoOoOoO_

There were no windows and the only way in was a door at the side of the building. Booth didn't really know if his plan was good, but he knew that it was better than no plan at all and they had to take the risk.

And that's what he did when he kicked the door wide opened and stormed inside with his gun drawn. Brennan was close by his side, with her gun ready to use. Roxy kept up with them, feeling slightly lost. This was not what she was used to and she had to admit she was a bit scared. Maybe she should have stayed in the car after all? Nervously she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"FBI you're under arrest!" Booth shouted. "Drop you weapon!"

It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the dim light, and when they had they suddenly stood face to face with the killer. He looked startled and scared. "Drop you gun!" Booth yelled, stepping in front of Brennan to keep her safe.

Everything happened so fast none of them had time to think. If it was planned or just an act out of impulse no one knew, but before either of them could react a gun was fired, and the bullet hitting Roxy in her shoulder.

It didn't take long until Booth realized Brennan was next in line, and when the Graveyard killer aimed at her, he didn't hesitate. Within a few seconds everything that had happened four years ago flashed through his mind, he could see before him how the bullet hit Brennan and her lifeless body on the ground. He saw himself sitting by her hospital bed, praying she would come back to him…

The bullet hit the man in his chest. He dropped the gun and collapsed to the ground. Booth slowly lowered his arm, but he was sure to stay focused.

"Is he dead?" Brennan whispered, staring at the body lying on the cement floor.

Booth didn't answer. Instead he walked up to the man to see what damage the bullet had done. "No, I think he'll live," he said, turning the unconscious body around to place handcuffs on him.

Brennan looked around; suddenly realizing Ryan should be there somewhere. She called out his name. Everything was silent, and for a moment Brennan was afraid they were too late. What if he was already dead? No, she couldn't think like that… he couldn't be…

"Ryan?" she raised her voice, walking further into the darkness. She never saw Booth's worried look.

"Ryan where are you?"

That's when she heard a voice, it was low and sounded as if came from far away.

"In here... the door..." Brennan could only just distinguish the words, and it took her quite a while to find the door. It was locked. "I'm gonna shoot," Brennan warned, suddenly feeling a strong feeling of happiness come over her. She was happy about the fact that she got to shoot the lock. Happy about the fact that everything had turned out good in the end, glad that she'd get her partner back safely.

"He's in here Booth! We're okay!" she yelled hurrying into the now opened room.

"Hey speak for yourself Tempe," she heard Ryan say. "I've been tied to this chair for god knows how long," he muttered.

Brennan smiled during the circumstances. The fact that he was talking like that meant he was indeed okay. And right now that was all that mattered.

"Hey are ya going to let me sit here forever?"

Brennan realized she was just standing there staring. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, immediately starting to work on the ropes around Ryan's wrists.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._


	20. Chapter 20

_OoOoOoOoO  
__  
_**Chapter 20**

OoOoOoOoO

From this moment Booth decided to like Ryan. He knew now that there was nothing going on between him and Brennan. And when that problem was out of the way, he couldn't find a reason to not like the man.

"It's nice to have you back Agent Ryan," Booth smiled, giving the other man a quick "man-hug".

"Yeah I was just wondering if you guys had forgotten about me, but here you are!" he smiled. "You know what I'd want now, a long warm shower and a pizza."

Both Booth and Brennan laughed. "FBI and the paramedics should be here soon, we have to wait for them," Brennan stated.

Booth and Ryan looked at each others, smiling. "We know that Bones." Booth said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

Booth was just about to talk when a voice interrupted.

"Excuse me… I am glad you're all reunited, but I would appreciate if you would pay a little attention to me, I have to say I'm not feeling so good…"

All three turned and stared at Roxy. Brennan felt extremely bad about forgetting her, and she realized even Booth looked a little guilty.

Ryan's eyes grew wide as he saw her. Where had he seen her before? He recognized her but he didn't know why or how. Then another thought struck him, what was she doing with Brennan and Booth? And how could someone who looked so fragile just stand there after being hit by a bullet, which he assumed was what'd happened. Her shirt was soaked in blood and he could see tears brimming in her eyes, but she was just standing there, with a stern look on her face, staring back at him. Ryan was amazed, he couldn't deny that.

"I'm so sorry… Roxy, we uhm…" Brennan didn't know what to say.

"You forgot about me, no need to lie." Roxy looked at Booth. "I know you don't like me, but…" her voice trailed off. "I think I…"

Brennan cut her off as she realized she was about to pass out any time soon. "Hey why don't you sit down," she helped Roxy to get to the nearest wall and watched as she sat down leaning against it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have felt better," Roxy whispered. "It hurts like hell…" she added.

Booth and Ryan watched the women from where they were standing. Booth was torn between feeling sorry for her and disliking her. If the damn woman had done as he'd said and stayed in the car, she would never have gotten shot. But he had to admit she was a lot tougher than he'd thought she'd be.

"She's hot, who is she Booth?"

Booth was snapped out of his thoughts by Ryan's voice. "You think?" he smiled. Not as hot as Brennan he thought to himself, not by a long shot. But then again, in Booth's eyes no one was or would ever be.

"If I tell you that you'll change your mind," he said, receiving a puzzled look from Ryan. He sighed. "She's a reporter at WTTG FOX 5," Booth realized Ryan still looked confused. "Come on! Don't you remember Roxy Fields?"

Ryan had to think and then it suddenly hit him. "Oh my god," he didn't want to believe it. He hadn't known who Booth was back then, but he had heard about his case…

"I told you you'd…" Booth was cut off.

"No, I still think she's hot… I just don't know if that's a good or a bad thing…" he turned his head to look at Roxy. He wondered if Brennan knew who she was, or how she would react when she found out.

It wasn't personal, Ryan knew that. He was sure there was nothing wrong with Roxy, maybe she was even nice. But she was a reporter and FBI and journalists just didn't go well together… that was common knowledge.

Booth looked at Ryan as he was watching the women. But his eyes soon drifted to Brennan instead. Maybe now when they had found the graveyard killer, he would get a chance to tell her how he feels?

_OoOoOoOoO_

_TBC._

_  
AN/ I'm sorry (as usual) it took too much time for me to post this, I know.  
… college and these damn exams take all my time!_


	21. Chapter 21

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 21**

OoOoOoOoO

The graveyard killer was dead. Finally. He had been after Brennan since that day four years back when his bullet had first hit her. Booth hadn't been able to catch him then, and knowing now that this whole thing was over once and for all felt so good. He still blamed the reporter Roxy though, but he didn't really hate her. According to him, it was still her fault that he killer had disappeared back then. She and her stupid news had scared him off. Ryan seemed to have forgiven her though. He actually seemed to be a little too nice to her. But Booth didn't care if he and Roxy hooked up. As long as he stayed away from Bones, well, romantically not professionally. He was her new partner, and Booth had finally come to terms with that. He was in fact happy about it. Ryan would keep her safe. He missed working with her, but not being her partner in work, meant they could be partners in so many other ways. That was if he could work up the courage to actually tell her how he felt.

Four days since the shooting in that old warehouse outside of Bethesda had passed and their lives had slowly started to go back to normal. With the killer gone, Brennan had finally been able to relax. Knowing no one was spying on her was a huge relief. But it wasn't her own freedom she was most happy about; it was the fact that both Ryan and Booth were safe.

As if he could read her mind he took his eyes of the road and smiled at her. Brennan smiled back at her partner.

"It wasn't all that bad now was it?" Ryan continued smiling.

Brennan just looked at him questioningly. "I missed four years of my life, of course it's that bad Ryan," she finally said, not getting the agents point.

He sighed. "I know that," he said sympathetically. "Maybe you don't agree, but I like what came out of it. To have you as my partner it's…" he cut himself off, not knowing how to continue.

"I do agree. I like to work with you."

Ryan's smile grew bigger. "See!"

Brennan had to laugh.

"Oh by the way Booth wanted to tell you something, do you want me to drop you off at the FBIs?"

"About what? I don't work with him anymore."

Ryan rolled his eyes, chuckling. "What makes you think it has anything to do with work?"

"What else would he…" Brennan cut herself off as a thought struck her. She suddenly felt nervous. When Booth had broken up with Katie, he had tried to tell her something, but he had been interrupted by a phone call. He'd said something about him rather being with someone else.

Could that someone else be her?

Brennan realized Ryan was still waiting for her to answer. She shook her head. "I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Oh come on Tempe, that poor guy has been waiting long enough now."

"What do you mean?" Brennan looked so puzzled Ryan had to laugh.

He shook his head amused. "Oh I shouldn't be the one to tell you this. Just talk to him already." The car came to a stop and Brennan was just about to ask why, when she suddenly realized they had reached their destination; or at least hers if Ryan got to decide. "Go on, get out!" Ryan almost shoved her out of the car.

"Geez," Brennan muttered, but did as he said.

"Say hi to Booth from me," Ryan grinned and Brennan sighed, torn between wanting to climb back into the car, and go to Booth.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Hospital."

"Why?" Brennan knew the answer before he said it. He was going to see Roxy. "I thought you didn't like reporters," she teased.

"This one is ok," Ryan smiled. "More than ok actually," he confessed. "See ya later Tempe," with those words he left her standing there.

Brennan gave the building an uncertain look. What was she going to tell him? Or more importantly, what was _he_ going to tell _her_? Just as she was about to walk, her cell phone rang. She picked it up. It was Booth's number on the display.

"Hello."

"Hey Bones… I uh… where are you, I really want to talk to you. I should have told you before, I've tried, but… you know… are you at the lab?"

Brennan couldn't help but smile at how nervous he sounded. Her own heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it all the way into his office. She swallowed, taking a trembling breath.

"Actually," she began. "I'm right outside your office; I'll be there in a minute."

"Oh," the surprise was clear in his voice. "Well, that's great Bones!"

OoOoOoOoO

**_TBC _**

_AN/ I'm sure you've given up on this story since I haven't updated it in… forever._  
_So sorry about that. I lost the interest in writing for a while, and just couldn't bring myself to sit down and write. But now it seems to have come back and **I am** going to finish this story._  
_Hey I hope 'better late than never' apply to this one as well. And I do apologize for this extremely late update. _


	22. Chapter 22

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Chapter 22**

OoOoOoOoO

It was awkward. Everything about the situation was awkward. Booth and Brennan stood in the middle of his office, staring at each other, none of them knowing where or how to start.

He'd had it all planned out, the exact words, the perfect sentences. Booth realized he should have written them down, because standing there in front of her made him so nervous he couldn't even think of one single word to say. What if he said something wrong? What if he'd scare her away? What if she didn't feel the same?

"Booth what did you…" she started but let her voice trail off. Why did he just stare at her like that? "Booth?" she tried again.

"Uh yeah," he mumbled embarrassed at being caught staring at her. "Do you want something… coffee?" he flashed a nervous smile.

Brennan just shook her head. "You wanted to tell me something?" she finally managed.

Booth sighed, trying to shake off the awkwardness. He went to his chair and sat down. Brennan followed his example and placed herself opposite of him, half sitting on the desk.

"I uh… I don't see Katie anymore," Booth suddenly said.

Brennan nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"The reason I…" he paused trying to figure out a way to say it. He tried again. "Katie and I didn't… I mean I didn't…" Booth stopped again. Why on earth did he have to mention Katie every time he spoke?

"'I'd rather be with someone else Bones, and with that I uh… I mean…" a knock on the door cut him off. He stared at in shock. This couldn't be happening.

With a miserable sigh, he went to open. It was his partner. "Eric, this is not a good time," Booth gestured for the desk there Brennan sat, then turned back to Eric with an apologetic smile on his lips. "Is it important?"

Eric grinned, shaking his head. "I'll come by later." He gave Booth a friendly slap on the shoulder, and then closed the door as he left.

Booth turned to head back to the chair. "Sorry about that," he gave Brennan a smile.

"Don't worry about it."

He gave her a sheepish smile, sitting down. "What I was trying to say is… that, you are… uh… I am…" Booth cut himself off, realizing he was not going to get anywhere with this. "Dammit Bones," he sighed exasperated, and before he could think too much about it and risk changing his mind, he got up and closed the distance between them with one step. Without taking his eyes off her he cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her.

He could tell Brennan was shocked, but to his relief she relaxed almost immediately, surprising him by actually kissing back. The kiss ended all too soon though, and when they moved apart they both wanted more.

"Booth that was…" Brennan couldn't find the right word.

"Incredible?" Booth suggested with a grin, all of the sudden feeling a hell of lot more confident.

"I wasn't going to…" she cut herself off, sighing. "Well, yeah," she admitted instead.

Booth's grin grew wider. "So what do you say Bones, we don't work together anymore, there's no complications... we could," Booth went quiet a while as he thought. His face suddenly lit up as a brilliant idea shot through his head. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "A date?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that" Booth looked offended.

"Uh nothing, I just thought..." Brennan paused, looking at him. He looked back at her with his puppy dog look and her heart was melting like an ice cream in the sun. She had to smile. "I'd like that," she finally said

"Great Bones! I'll pick you up at seven tonight."

"Whoa, tonight, what's the rush?"

"Why wait?"

Brennan shook her head amused. To be honest she didn't want to wait either. It wasn't logical or even like her at all to be feeling like this. But for once in her life she decided to act upon it.

Going out with Booth would be strange, she knew that. But as she thought of it, wasn't that what they had been doing the whole time? They'd eaten together, having drinks together, even shared hotel rooms, so why did the thought of going out with him now make her feel so nervous? It wasn't rational. Brennan tried to shake the feeling off as she got up on her feet.

"I have to go I still have some work to do," she backed a few steps toward the door. Booth stood and headed over to her.

"See you tonight then Bones."

"Yeah," she mumbled, not really wanting to meet his eyes. She turned and opened the door, but hesitated on the threshold. Brennan could feel Booth's eyes on her as she stood there. It wasn't long, but it felt like hours. When she finally spun around, she almost hit him in the progress. She hadn't realized he'd gotten so close. She hesitated just a second, then she pulled his head down to hers, placing a kiss on his lips.

The kiss ended just as quick as it had started, and before Booth had a chance to talk, Brennan disappeared though the door.

Booth stood there with a grin on his lips. He just couldn't bring himself to stop smiling. He felt too good to even consider it. After waiting for her for so long, it was finally happening. Thinking back now, he couldn't understand how he could have given up on her. When she'd been shot four years ago and slipped into a coma, he had promised her he'd wait for her. He hadn't. Only a few months ago he had been so close to marrying another woman. Thinking of Brennan now made Katie seem plain and boring. He couldn't understand how he could have even looked at another woman. But then again, had he really? Somewhere deep inside he knew he had never stopped loving Brennan.

He _had_ waited for her, and now it seemed like the wait was finally over.

OoOoOoOoO

_The End_

_AN/ I don't want to risk another late update, so I decided to end it here. Hope I don't disappoint anyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
_


End file.
